


Kinky

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [54]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Humanformers, Multi, POV Third Person, Past Trauma Mentioned, they're all so fucking stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Chromedome rolled his eyes. "I could be kinky if I wanted to.""Mmhmm," hummed Rewind in a teasingly patronizing way, "Sure you could, sweetie."
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	Kinky

Rewind pressed a line of kisses against Chromedome's jaw, hips moving lazily together. Chromedome seemed content with the pace, slow but intimate, on his back with Rewind pulled flush against his chest. 

"Mm," he sighed pleasantly, "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you," Rewind purred, nuzzling the side of his neck, "No matter how vanilla you are."

Chromedome rolled his eyes. "I could be kinky if I wanted to."

"Mmhmm," hummed Rewind in a teasingly patronizing way, "Sure you could, sweetie." 

"I could!" he laughed stubbornly, "I cou- _mm_ , oh, god, that's good," he moaned, suddenly distracted when Rewind shifted his hips to a different angle.

"Nope," Rewind chuckled, "You're much too happy like this."

"Maybe you're just so good at this I don't need you to get weird to be satisfied," Chromedome teased, rubbing lazy circles into his back where his arms lay.

"Ooh, he's breaking out the ego stroking! He's serious." 

"I am serious," agreed Chromedome, "I could be kinky." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah!"

Rewind tilted his head up so his lips brushed against Chromedome's ear, cock seated deep inside him, and whispered, voice husky, "I'd like to see you try."

Chromedome smirked and set his jaw, challenged, and then tightened his grip around Rewind's chest and threw his weight to the side to roll them both over so that he was on top, still sitting on Rewind's dick. Before Rewind had a chance to reorient Chromedome leaned forward and grabbed both his wrists in each hand, pinning them down. 

"Now," Chromedome said, feeling confident, "why don't _you_ be a good boy and suck my d-"

Rewind kneed him in the gut and Chromedome tipped backwards and sideways with an " _Oof,_ " only to lose his balance and tumble right off the side of the bed and onto the floor with a thump, hitting the back of his head on the dresser on the way down. 

"Red, red, red, Jesus _christ_ , red," Rewind babbled frantically.

"What?" Chromedome asked, blinking stars from his vision and scrambling right side up, "Rewind, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Get out!" Rewind insisted, kicking himself back against the headboard, "Just get _out!"_

"Rew-"

"Get _out!_ " Rewind yelled, and Chromedome had only the sense of mind to grab his jeans and his boxers off the floor before he stumbled out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

For a moment Chromedome stood in the hallway, whale eyed and staring at the floor, his back flat against the door, trying to process what had just happened. Eventually he put his pants back on, but stayed where he was for several minutes, silent, before he hugged his arms over his chest and retreated downstairs to wrap a blanket around his shoulders and sit on the couch, knees up to his chest and staring uncomfortably into the middle distance. 

He wasn't completely certain what had just happened but he knew it was his fault. He wasn't sure when he'd started crying, but he was still crying when he heard the bedroom door open and footsteps on the stairs. He looked up expectantly, but Rewind didn't even glance at him as he turned the corner around the bottom of the staircase toward the kitchen.

"It's getting pretty late," Rewind said firmly, "I think it's time for dinner. Are you hungry?" 

"What?" asked Chromedome

"I'm gonna make some spaghetti," Rewind answered, "Do you want some?"

"Rewind, are you okay?" Chromedome implored, standing up and letting the blanket fall away.

"Uh-huh!" Rewind chirped, pulling a box of spaghetti from the pantry while Chromedome lingered in the threshold, apprehensive.

"Rewind…" Chromedome said quietly, kneading his hands together.

"I'm just going to make butter noodles, if that's okay," said Rewind without turning around, "But I can put garlic on yours if you want."

"Don't you want to talk about what happened?" Chromedome asked, digging his thumb into the opposite palm hard enough that it hurt.

"Nothing happened," Rewind replied, pulling a pot off the rack and putting it in the sink to fill with water, "I know it's a little early for dinner, but Brainstorm will be home soon and I'm sure he'll be hungry."

"Nothing happened?" Chromedome repeated, eyes beginning to water again.

"Nothing happened," Rewind repeated firmly, "Go sit down. I'll make dinner."

Chromedome took a hesitant step back, sniffled, and then returned to the couch and drew his knees back up to his chest, clutching the blanket around him as the tears spilled silently down his cheeks, anxiety out of control.

They spent the next twenty minutes like that, Chromedome crying on the couch and Rewind stirring a pot of noodles on the stove before the door opened and Brainstorm walked in.

"I'm home!" he called, voice chipper, and then stopped, still holding the door handle when he saw Chromedome and blinked slowly, processing. Chromedome looked up at him miserably, sniffling. "I've missed something. Are you okay?" 

Chromedome buried his head in his knees and hiccuped a quiet sob, trembling, and Brainstorm quickly shut the door and dropped his bag before he crossed the room and sat down next to him. Brainstorm pulled Chromedome into his chest as he finally broke his silence and started crying properly, miserable.

"Chromedome," Brainstorm whispered, mortified, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I fucked up," Chromedome sniffled, mashing his face into his shirt as if he wanted to vanish in it, "I can't fix it."

"Can't fix _what?_ " Brainstorm insisted, pulling his face back to look at him, moist, eyes puffy and completely wrecked, "What _happened?_ "

"Rewind," Chromedome sniffled.

"Rewind?" Brainstorm repeated, confused, and then turned his face away and called loudly, "Rewind?!"

"Yeah?" Rewind called from the kitchen. 

"Rewind, what's going on?" Brainstorm asked, as Chromedome buried his face again.

"Nothing!" said Rewind, "Everything is fine!" 

"What??" Brainstorm asked, "Why is Chromedome crying?"

The response was a metallic clatter in the kitchen and then footsteps right out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and the bedroom door slamming shut. Brainstorm stared in that direction for a moment before turning back to Chromedome. 

"Hang on," he said, and then stood up and went into the kitchen to turn off the stove burner. The spaghetti was spinning in the bottom of the pot, water cooked down to the point it was immediately clear the noodles had been done for some time. He took the pot off the burner and set it on the counter to deal with later and returned to Chromedome, who had sat back up and gone quiet, letting the blanket fall away.

Brainstorm sat down and put an arm around his shoulders. "Okay," he said carefully, "Can you please tell me what happened, filtered through as little hellbrain as possible?" 

Chromedome glanced over at him anxiously and tightened his grip on his knees. "He's never safeworded me before." 

"He safeworded _you?"_

Chromedome nodded miserably. 

"What did you do?" 

"God, okay," Chromedome wiped his nose and sat back, taking a steadying breath, "We were just having like- everything was normal and then he said I was too vanilla and I was like no, I can be kinky like you guys, totally, and then he was like _prove it_ , and so I was under him and I flipped him over and grabbed his wrists, and then I was like 'Why don't _you_ be a good boy and suck my dick then,'" he stopped and took a deep breath, "And then he kicked me in the stomach and I hit my head on the floor and then he told me to get out." He hesitated. "And now he's freaking the fuck out and refusing to acknowledge anything happened." 

"He _kicked_ you?"

"I mean, technically he kneed me, like, with his knee, so it wasn't really _kicking-_ "

"Let me see your head," Brainstorm tilted him forward, pushing his hair back to poke around his scalp. Chromedome hissed as he pressed two fingers against a sore spot on the back of his head. "Do you want some ice for that?"

"It's fine," Chromedome huffed unhappily, "I deserved it."

"You didn't deserve it," Brainstorm hushed him, "He knows that and that's probably why he's still freaking out. You just startled him."

"I didn't _mean_ to-"

"I know, I know," Brainstorm let him rest his head against his chest and felt his breathing start to finally slow down, "It was just an accident. You're okay."

"I don't know what to do," Chromedome shook his head, "I have no idea what to say to him. He's so upset."

"If I go talk to him, will you promise not to run off or do anything dumb?" 

Chromedome grimaced. "Right. Yeah."

"CD," Brainstorm said warningly, "Come on. You know why you need to promise."

"I promise," Chromedome groaned, and Brainstorm gave him a chaste kiss to the cheek and stood up.

Upstairs he knocked on the bedroom door. "Hey, Rewind?" he asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," said Rewind's voice weakly on the other side. Brainstorm pushed open the door and left it cracked before he crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"Hey," Brainstorm said gently to the bubble in the comforter, "You good?"

"Absolutely not," said the bubble.

"Yeah I didn't really think so," Brainstorm grimaced, "You wanna talk about it?"

"I really, really don't."

"I really, really think you should." 

Rewind groaned and sat up, shucking off the duvet. "I know you're right, but I'd also love it if we could all just pretend absolutely nothing happened and move on with our lives."

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Brainstorm sighed, crossing his legs and putting a hand on Rewind's back, "You're triggered as hell and Chromedome's been crying for God knows how long. We're gonna talk about it."

Rewind winced. "Is he _still_ crying?"

"Yeah."

Rewind hiked his shoulders up and wrapped his arms across his chest. "...I _hit_ him, Stormy."

"Technically, you kneed him, the way I hear it."

Rewind turned to look at him miserably, eyes puffy. 

"C'mere," Brainstorm sighed, and Rewind crawled into his lap, setting his head against his shoulder with a sigh, melting into his touch. Brainstorm looped his arms around his back and pet him gently to bring him down. "It's gonna be okay. We have to talk about it, though."

"I _know,_ " Rewind implored, "God, I don't even know what to _say_ to him, I freaked _out,_ Stormy!" 

"I mean, 'I'm sorry' is probably a good start."

"God, fuck," Rewind groaned, sitting back to lean his head in his hands, "I _am._ "

Brainstorm waited a moment, watching him. "Have you not told him how scared you are of subbing?" 

"I'm not _scared-_ "

"Rewind, come on."

Rewind gave him a sidelong glance and a grimace. "It hasn't come up."

"It's kind of important."

"Well, yeah, that's why I told _you,_ " Rewind huffed, sitting up, "But it was never going to come up with _him!_ "

Brainstorm frowned and glanced at the door and back. "I don't know if you noticed, but it came up." 

"He's passive!" Rewind lamented, running his hands over his hair, "He _never_ takes control like that! I didn't think he _would!_ "

"Well, Rewind, you gave him _permission,_ " Brainstorm gestured, "What did you _think_ he was going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Then why did you push him?"

"I don't know!" Rewind sagged, face in his hands, "I don't know. I wasn't thinking."

"Were you thinking when you kicked him out?"

"Uggh," he moaned, "I just wanted some space."

"Then _say_ 'I need some space,'" Brainstorm said, taking his hands away gently to hold them and get Rewind to look at him, "But you can't keep kicking CD out like this. He's-"

"Sensitive," Rewind finished, "He's sensitive. I know. I know."

"God knows it's going to be a _month_ before he lets _either_ of us touch him again."

Rewind grimaced.

"Do you remember that time you kicked him out of the house?" Brainstorm prompted, "And I called you?"

Rewind flinched and then nodded.

"You can't just yell at people to get out every time something triggers you, hun," Brainstorm said, "This is the second time. It's turning into a complex."

"Okay, _three_ is a complex," Rewind argued ruefully, "Two is just unfortunate."

"I'll give you that one," Brainstorm smiled sadly, "You have to _try_ and use your words next time, okay?"

"There's not going to be a next time."

"Rewind," Brainstorm whispered, cupping his face, "There's going to be a next time. It's okay."

Rewind sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll try." 

"So," Brainstorm whispered, "Can CD come in now? He's been pacing outside in the hall since I came in."

"What?" Rewind turned around and looked at the doorway, where Chromedome was peeking just inside. "Oh, god, Domey, come in!"

Chromedome slid in the door anxiously, kneading his hands together. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, come here!" Rewind made grabby hands for him and Chromedome sat down beside him and let himself be hugged. "God, I'm sorry. Are you okay? How's your head?" He cupped Chromedome's jaw and ran his fingers through his hair, inspecting where he'd fallen.

"I'm fine," Chromedome dismissed, "I didn't hit it that hard." 

"Oh, baby, no," Rewind kissed the back of his head, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Chromedome said softly, pulling away, "I deserved it." Brainstorm and Rewind exchanged a brief knowing glance.

"You didn't, Domey," Rewind said, petting his hair, "You didn't do anything wrong. _I_ should have _told_ you that-" he paused, taking a nervous breath, "I don't like… I mean I like being pinned down as much as anybody does but you gotta warn me, you just flipped me over and I wasn't expecting it and it _scared_ me." 

"I wasn't trying to scare you," Chromedome said, horrified, "I said I could do what you guys do. I was just trying to do what you guys do. I know you talk about it first but you guys go so hard and all I was doing was holding your wrists down, I didn't think it was a big deal, I- I'm sorry."

"Rewind doesn't feel comfortable in a submissive position," Brainstorm supplied, more helpfully, "Especially not unexpectedly."

"It's a- it's a Dominus thing," Rewind mumbled.

Understanding dawned across Chromedome's expression and he straightened up. "Oh."

Rewind grimaced. "I should have told you. I didn't _used_ to be so bothered but ever since the- ever since I found out he's alive it's just. It's _gotten_ to me." He looked away uncomfortably with a shrug.

"Rewind…" Chromedome whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"It's messy!" Rewind groaned, "It's messy and complicated and- and a control thing and Storm gets it better so I told him and-" 

"And I wouldn't understand," said Chromedome, deflating. 

"No!" Rewind cried, "No, no, no, that's not it!" He grabbed Chromedome's hands and held them, "Domey, I just-"

"He's just embarrassed," Brainstorm interrupted, "You didn't want to tell Rewind when you relapsed. You just didn't want him to think of you that way. Right?"

Chromedome screwed up his face in thought for a moment and then nodded. "I understand." He squeezed his hands. "I'm sorry I triggered you."

"I'm sorry I kicked you," Rewind said, squeezing back, "And yelled at you. I _love_ you."

"I love _you,_ " Chromedome brightened, sniffling and smiling, "I'll be more careful." 

Rewind pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face in his neck. "I'll be more careful, too." 


End file.
